My Big Broken Family
by Troll in Training
Summary: After the deaths of their parents, Naruto and his siblings are raised by ANBU. Watch as their little broken family grows.


**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, I guess. It's a collaboration I'm writing with 2lazy2thinkofaname. She writes one chapter, I write another. I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Five children, ages ranging from eight to one, stood in their parents' bedroom, watching the chaos through the window before them, not one emotion crossing their faces, even though most their age would be screaming or crying at the sight they were seeing. The eldest, a male, was holding onto two of his sisters, tightly with no inclination of ever letting go; the second eldest, a girl, was cradling the form of her sleeping baby brother.

"Tou-san's not gonna make it, is he?" whispered the girl so that only the eldest could hear. The boy felt a sob rise up in his chest before forcing it down and glancing at his sister out of the corner of his eye. Her unblinking eyes were trained on the battling foes, her hand unconsciously stroking their youngest sibling's forehead. Sighing, he too turned his eyes back towards the sight before him.

"I don't know, Tatsumaki…"

"You two are terrible whisperers, you know that right?" The two eldest looked down and met the gaze of one of their younger sisters. They smiled sadly at the weak attempt at humor, and the eldest boy hugged her closer.

"Oh, hush, Kaminari." The girl snickered slightly, before all traces of humor dropped.

"We should get going…" She turned back towards the fight, her eyes growing sadder. "We're of no help to Tou-san or Kaa-san here; we'll only get in the way…"

"But... Wh-where should we go?" A new voice spoke up, and the group turned to the girl standing next to Kaminari. "I… I'm scared, Kazan!" She gripped her brother's hand so hard that anyone outside of her family would have been shocked, but everyone in her family knew her strength.

"It's okay, Tsunami…" Her brother, Kazan, comforted her. "We'll be all right. But you gotta be quieter, 'kay? Or you'll wake Arashi." He gestured to the sleeping baby in their sister's arms. The youngest girl sniffled, but nodded.

"She has a point, though, Kazan…" whispered Kaminari. "Where are we going to go?" She glanced out the window again, flinching when she saw an explosion. "And what about Naruto-kun?" Kazan frowned, and yet again stared out the window.

"Tatsumaki, Kaminari." The twins snapped to attention at the sound of the seriousness in his voice. "Take Tsunami and Arashi to the ANBU Base. I will be going to find Tou-san and Kaa-san. Understood?" The curly-haired girl and her straight-haired twin sister gave sharp nods, before Kaminari grabbed Tsunami's hand and joined their eldest sister in sprinting top speed through their house, something their mother would've backhanded any of them for in any other circumstance, Kazan thought dryly. "Good luck." He whispered to the empty room, before disappearing out the window.

The streets of Konohagakure were completely stranded. Fire rained from the skies, and smoke billowed from roofs and through windows. It was truly a tragic sight for one to see, because though the village was ruined, anyone; native or foreigner, could see the beauty it had been.

Kazan bolted through those very same streets, dodging falling embers and flaming rubble, trying to hear or see anything that might give him a clue as to where his parents or youngest brother might be. Unsurprisingly, it took him a while before he found all three of his lost relatives. He slowly approached the three figured lying in the middle of a giant seal. Once he could see that two of the figures were obviously having trouble breathing, he began running forward.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san!" he cried in shock when he reached the pair. Both of his parents were covered in blood, their backs pierced and ripped open, and they seemed to be struggling to keep their eyes open.

"K-k-kazan-k-kun…" Kushina whispered, a little blood falling out of her mouth as she spoke. "I-I'm glad you're here… take ca-care of you're a-aniki for us, pl-p-please… I don't think I c-can carry h-him r-r-right now…" Kazan nodded numbly, not caring to wipe the tears off his face as he wordlessly picked up his sobbing baby brother.

"Please… don't leave us…" He whispered, his tears falling onto the face of his new brother. "Naruto-kun… he won't know what it's like to have you two as parents… and Arashi… he's barely even known you two… and Tatsumaki, Kaminari, Tsunami and I-I…" By now, the eight year old was sobbing, his voice cracking. "Please, please don't leave us!" His parents gazed at him wordlessly from where they lay; then shared a glance. An unspoken agreement was made, and the two reached out for their sons.

"Kazan…" Minato whispered. The elder blonde sniffled and met his parents' eyes. The two greatest shinobi in the world placed their hands on Kazan's shoulders. "We love you, Musuko…"

"I love you, too…" Just then, a roll of thunder sounded overhead, though Kazan did not hear it, but kept his gaze trained on his parents' fading eyes.

Two hands splashed in small puddles as they hit the ground.

And, the next day, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kazan was found unconscious, cradling his baby brother protectively, between the dead bodies of his parents.

* * *

**Please review, I'd very much appreciate it.**


End file.
